teh sherlock hates you guts
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: teh sherlock is tired of your normie nonsense.


**A story of teh sherlock and teh watson**

teh sherlock and teh watson were at their home, vaping and watching some loli anime shit series teh sherlock illegally downloaded from the deep web.

teh shelock was all smug while vaping and watching the anime girls, but teh watson felt a little bit umcomfortable while watching the anime girls because he was 50% normie so he didnt get most of the plot. Also all the gore and incest relationships creeped him out like the filthy pleb he was so he said teh sherlock the following things:

"Gee, sherlock, this japanimation stuff is way too weird for me. Lets watch some normie stuff shit on tv, like supernatural. I heard that in todays episode Castiel will finally finish the shitty Tattletails fanfic he started writing in the previous episode after being banned from AO3..."

teh sherlock glared at teh watson. His eyes were burning with RAGE and RIGHTEOUS ANGER.

"The fuck you said, watson? TEH FUCK YOU SAID?!"

teh watson was very scared and almost pee himself because teh sherlock was very scary when he was angry. He looked like a lizard people or a human mantis.

"Huh...I said maybe we could watch Supernatural instead of the anime girls show you downloaded from the deep web...I mean, maybe just maybe..."

"SUPERNATURAL? THE FUCK?! ARE YOU ASKING ME TO WATCH NORMIE SHIT, TEH WATSON? WHATS NEXT? YOU ARE GOING TO ASK ME TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO OR WHATEVER? Fuck your suggestions, watson, I dont watch mainstream shite! How dare you to even suggest that?!"

"Sherlock, I was simply suggesting..."

"You know very well that I hate that normie shit for sheeple,watson. What you think I am? Some fucking sheeple, that eats popcorn and uses emojis at teh facebook? Whats next next? You are going to ask me to give you likes in your facebook page and end all my sentences with some smug smileys like: :) or ;)?"

"Well...Ye..." teh watson admitted. "Maybe we could start following each other at facebook..."

"THE FUCK?!" teh sherlock asked, totally beside himself. "You have a motherfucking facebook page, teh watson? Thats the ultimate pleb page, even more than fucking snapchat! The ultimate normie hellhole!"

"Well, I have a snapchat page, too..." admitted the watson. "Its fun, maybe you should try using it: Look, I made a picture of myself with puppy ears and a puppy mouth so I look like a puppy in this picture, heh heh..."

"I tought you were different, watson!" said teh sherlock, completely furious. "But it turns out you were a filthy normie all along, like the others!"

then he started to throw things at the teh watson, who felt very sad.

"Sherlock, please dont be angry with me..." teh watson begged but teh sherlock refused to listen.

He started throwing things at teh watson, so he had to ran away, and he felt very sad.

During the following days, he tried calling teh sherlock house and wrote him several e-mails, but he never answered any of his calls or any of the mails.

Teh watson felt very sad, so he joined a therapy club, where he made a lot of new normie friends and meet a very beautiful normie woman named Maria who used snapchat and had Facebook and watched supernatural and doctor who.

After being engaged for 4 years, teh watson and Maria got married and published the photos at facebook.

Teh watson was very happy, but he missed his good friend teh sherlock, because he was his best friend despite all the vaping and the creepy shit he downloaded from the deep web.

But he was surprised to discover that among the names of the people who gave likes to his facebook photo, there was also a familiar name:

Teh sherlock!

"Oh my god, teh sherlock you have a facebook page now?" asked teh watson at chat, and teh sherlock answered him:

"Ye, I decided to create a facebook page now, but only because im not allowed to check other pages in the internet prison. Im in prison now, watson, for illegally downloading too much content from the deep web..." replied teh sherlock at chat.

"Oh. Balls to that." answered teh watson.

And he and Maria went to visit him at the prison sometimes, and teh sherlock and teh watson became good friends again.

And everyone lived happily ever after, except teh sherlock because he was in prison and people is very mean there. But at least he still had his good friend teh watson.

And the lesson you must learn from this story that you never must mistreat your normie friends, even if they want you to watch Supernatural and Doctor Who with them, because friendship is always good, and some normie stuff is good too. And if you download too much content from the deep web, you can end in prison, like teh sherlock.


End file.
